


玫瑰花蕾（附）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	玫瑰花蕾（附）

酒精可以作为借口，如果说阿尔一点都没有过坏心眼的打算，那绝对是再胡扯。王耀长得并不难看，甚至是少数完全可以用漂亮来形容的男人。阿尔吞吞口水，强迫自己将目光从王耀松开的领带处移开，这是完全犯规的西装诱惑啊，阿尔使劲掐住自己的大腿，拼命在脑补油腻大胡子韦伯穿比基尼跳草裙舞。

“把你的衣服穿好！”这招一点都不管用，美色当前，阿尔只觉得他的上面和下面同时充血。

王耀停下动作，将脸埋进双臂，肩膀剧烈的抖动起来。

“你别哭啊。”阿尔手忙脚乱的跪倒王耀面前，笨拙的想安慰对方。

“吻我。”王耀用嘴唇贴住阿尔的。现实与虚拟截然不同，再完美的算法也模拟不出百分之一的真实。你相信一个吻就能沦陷一座城池吗？阿尔原来也不信。王耀双唇柔软湿润，吻起来总像带着刺激心脏的细小电流。无数次绿洲的模拟让阿尔和王耀都没那么生涩，但阿尔分明能感觉到王耀对现实肉体接触的陌生。一想到对方才是他们之中更没经验的那个，阿尔就觉得身体中有原始的野兽在咆哮。

阿尔先是小心翼翼舔开王耀的齿关，又用自己的舌尖勾引王耀的出来，邀请对方主动进入自己的老巢，然后就是完全契合之后的吮吸。王耀的微张的嘴巴被阿尔完全侵占了，他的头被阿尔紧紧扣着，激烈的亲吻让他完全无法呼吸，稍稍错开一点，就有黏糊的唾液顺着下颌流下去。

“喘，喘不过气了。”王耀微微推开阿尔。

阿尔计算着王耀换气的时间，然后再次像发情的小兽似的扑过去，这次他不光是掠夺王耀口腔，他空着的左手更是不老实的将对方的衬衫从西裤里扯出来。先是用食指绕着乳头打圈，然后用中指，食指和拇指的指尖剐蹭搓揉。

阿尔拼尽全力在脑海搜索那几次和女孩少的可怜的经验。王耀没有像那些女孩发出的轻呼呻吟，但他紊乱的呼吸，坐在阿尔大腿上难耐的磨蹭的时候，阿尔就知道自己成功了。王耀的乳头变得很硬，像倔强的小士兵顶住阿尔的指尖。

阿尔低下头隔着衬衫咬住王耀的乳头，然后用湿漉漉的舌尖湿润那一块布料。他玩的不亦乐乎，又是舔弄又是轻咬。

“这边，这边也要——”王耀咬住自己的红肿湿润的嘴唇，用带着哭腔的声音，点点自己被冷落的另一边。

完全犯规的引诱。

阿尔觉得自己马上就要没出息的射一裤裆。

他喝醉酒之后都这么可爱吗？

阿尔再次忍不住激烈的和王耀接吻，“哪里？”他半是解开半是撕扯的往下褪王耀的外套和衬衫，“你说哪边？要什么？”衣服挂在王耀的胳膊上，只有被咬过的那只乳头暴露在空气中。“是这边吗？”阿尔假装没听懂的又捏了捏已经微微肿涨的乳头，完全无视另一边。

“不是这边——”王耀都快要哭出来了。

“那是哪边？”阿尔俯下身，吐出舌尖再次勾画乳首。“自己把衣服脱下来。”阿尔解开王耀衬衫最后一枚纽扣。

然后王耀猛地推到阿尔，直接坐到对方的小腹上。他醉了，几乎完全是凭借模糊的意识行事。这可不是绿洲！阿尔还没脱裤子，王耀就自顾自的在上面摆动起腰腹。隔着布料，阿尔只觉得被撩拨得更难耐饥渴。王耀的衣服敞着，被含过的乳头像石榴果实，又润泽的津液挂在乳尖上。更要命的是，王耀自己动手拨弄起了另一个被冷落的乳首。

阿尔按住王耀的胯骨，随着大腿摸上去抽了对方的皮带，使劲丢向远处。

“等一下，”话音未落，阿尔一个翻身已经将王耀压在身下。

王耀支起身子，想往皮带的位置爬。阿尔就借着王耀的姿势，顺着小腹摸进了王耀的内裤。

“嗯——”王耀弓起身子，发出难耐的鼻哼。

阿尔扯住王耀后腰的位置，一把将西裤连同内裤脱下来。右手安抚着王耀的阴茎，左手拨开王耀的臀缝。阿尔先轻轻咬了圆翘的臀肉，才低头湿润之间的肛口。前后夹击的刺激，没几分钟，王耀就忍不住在阿尔的手上射出来。他爬在地上缓了一会，又开始往自己皮带掉落的地方爬。

阿尔握住王耀的小腿，解开自己的裤带。他用自己的阴茎头，上下蹭了蹭已经张开的穴口。王耀停下动作，忍不住提臀后靠。然后阿尔顺势顶进去。刚开始有点麻有点疼，王耀想躲开的时候，已经被阿尔紧紧搂住了腰。

“别走。”阿尔将脸埋进王耀堆在背部的西装里。

“疼，”王耀俯下上半身发出深深的啜涕。

阿尔小心翼翼的动了一下。

“嗯，”王耀感觉有某种陌生的感觉。

然后就是小幅度的抽动。痛觉混合着恐惧的快感，和绿洲完全不一样的感觉，王耀俯爬在地毯上，开始忍不住发出小声的呻吟，不够，好像让他再快一点。

阿尔一手支撑在王耀耳朵边，一手按住对方的小腹缓缓抽动。王耀是个处的事，让他不敢贸然行动。2047年，35岁的处男，这可真少见。阿尔不知道为什么自己那么激动，就好像他独占了什么秘密似的。

“嗯，嗯——嗯啊，快一点——”王耀握住阿尔留在他腹部的手。

仿佛得到了准许，阿尔跪起身子，压住王耀汗津津的肩胛骨，终于刚放开了抽动。充血的阴茎在股间进出，阿尔除了肉体上的快感，更感受到一种精神上的愉悦。王耀因为阿尔而呻吟喘息，他的身体因为高质量的性爱而激动的颤抖不已。

“我是你第一个男人，王耀。”阿尔附身压住王耀，咬住他的耳垂。


End file.
